


Minutu poté

by hidden_lemur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_lemur/pseuds/hidden_lemur
Summary: Spoiler jako prase. Takže pokud jste dosud neviděli poslední epizodu, počkejte s tím. Díky. <3Krásné Vánoce, drahý Ianto!
Kudos: 6





	Minutu poté

Že je na tom pitomým posmrtným životě něco špatně, zjistil Hux velmi záhy. Prakticky už ve chvíli, kdy jeho hmotné, ale už poněkud nefunkční tělo dopadlo na kovovou podlahu koridoru, zatímco jeho duch tam pořád stál a tvářil se ohromeně. Celé to trvalo asi dvě vteřiny a bylo to vlastně celkem trapné - tělo prostě přestalo držet glanc a sklouzlo z něj asi jako kalhoty, kterým rupne opasek a nedůstojně se svezou ke kotníkům.  
"Ty hajzle," řekl Hux - spíš automaticky a zbytečně, neboť ten hajzl Pryde už ho pochopitelně neslyšel a s kyselým úšklebkem už si to hasil pryč. Tělo na podlaze ho nezajímalo ani v nejmenším. Kráčel jako velký šéf, obklopený suitou stormtrooperů. JEHO stormtrooperů!  
Jak ponižující.  
"Mno," ozval se mu za zády klidný, příjemný hlas. "Pamatuji si časy, kdy museli vyšší imperiální důstojníci vykazovat určitou inteligenci."  
Mlhavý zbytek Huxe se ohlédl.  
Ten muž stál opodál. Vysoký, hubený chlápek v olivově zelené uniformě. Ležérně se opíral o zeď. Trochu jím prosvítala, ale ne moc. A díval se přímo na Huxe, okolnímu dění vůbec nevěnoval pozornost. Nejspíš proto, že už se ho dávno netýkalo.  
"Jsem mrtvý," konstatoval Hux.  
"Panejo," zasmál se ten druhý. "Jste všímavý."  
"A vy taky."  
"Uhm."  
"Už dlouho," uvědomil si Hux. "Tenhle typ uniformy se používal někdy... kolem bitvy u Yavinu, ne?"  
"No vidíte, jak jste sečtělý. Budete tu stát a zírat, nebo hnete svým nehmotným zadkem a vysmahneme odtud?"  
Hux vydal neurčitý zvuk. Eh, které vydáte ve chvíli, kdy absurdita okolního jsoucna překročí veškerá myslitelná měřítka.  
"Dobrá," řekl Wilhuff Tarkin přátelsky, "beru to jako ano."  
Napřáhl k němu ruku. A Armitage Hux, mrtvý imperiální důstojník, špión a nejzrzavější komická postava v dějinách Star Wars, ji užasle stiskl.  
A to byl teprve začátek.  
Znáte to.  
Každičká sága může shořet na popel, Vesmír se může zhroutit sám do sebe, ale ve skutečnosti neexistuje NIC, co by zastavilo průměrného autora fanfikce.  
QED.


End file.
